DESTINY
by Elireen
Summary: The Earth is old and those who are guarding it tired, the new life in Nefandus is just the beginning, but as in the darker forbidden realm, diversity and terrible strife will devour and cleanse the earth for it to be reborn. Better Summary inside/on prof.
1. SummaryPrologue

Three girls-three goddesses. More powerful then any ever sent to walk the earth. When the era of the old Gods and ways end, three must help the evolving world through the darkness that must devour and cleanse to make way for change renewal and growth Unknown dimension, unknown horror. Dark dimension alreadyhas changed and is now separate-leads the way for the Earth born before it to change. For another era in the hands of three immortal goddesses like no one has seen before.Given powers from the ancient ones who tired must now rest and rejoin the ONE. They are the Trisangreal- The Divine Three - Concieved outside of the Morai- Destined to defy the Fates and force them to return to the ONE.This is their story

This is Post Final Eclipse and ties in some new characters which you can find complete profiles for on my profile. Please Read and Review-else my muse might run away and hide in shame. Thank you Star Wars Freak, Nymbis, and LovelyPriestess- I salute the greats who have been my inspiration :)


	2. TriSangreal

-1Catherine Angeline- daughter of a former Daughter of the Moon and Daughter of Pandora who defied the fates and the destiny they had chosen for her. She is a very empathic spiritual healer, seer, and a fledgling sorceress. She is the guardian of Hope. She is a Sunday School teacher, choir girl, she volunteers to help at the Mental institutions, she's a student counselor, she writes an advice column and runs a teen depression suicide crisis center. She will preserve the knowledge of the soul and religion and prayer. She has long shiny platinum blonde hair is very small and has golden skin. She has sky blue eyes with gold trailing from the pupil and silver ringing the irises. She can become pure light.

Serenity Christine- Daughter of a Warrior Goddess and her consort, named after a Dark Goddess. Her mother is aware of her destiny but keeps it from her. She is the guardian of faith. Incredibly powerful healer, fledgling sorceress. She is a champion surfer, award winning martial artist, amazing dancer, and can play any sport. She shall preserve the war arts and the knowledge of the physical body. She is incredibly tall, has caramel skin, and long cascading dark honey colored hair with gold highlights. Her eyes are sapphire blue with brown rings around the irises and gold flecks, normally they appear brown or blue, she is stronger than an Immortal, super fast and heals any wound instantly.

Elisabeth Loreen - Creation of a love that by itself challenged fate. Born in Nefandus. Incredibly powerful telepath, fledgling sorceress, guardian of love. She a singer, a poet, a dancer, songwriter, and can play any instrument. She is the one who shall preserve music and language. She has long dark wavy hair with red and gold highlights, average height, has ivory colored skin and eyes that are aqua blue with a charcoal grey ring around the irises and emerald ring around the pupil with emerald lines trailing into the blue and grey-most of the time the details arent notice and her eyes are smokey grey, green, blue or a combination.

Blessed by Three Goddesses Each , Invoking the sacred power of 3 times 3, the Trisangreal are set aside by strange eyes, immortality and destinies outside of destiny, power horrible and terrible.

I decided to put the girls profiles in the story before I start the story


	3. Three Births

Jimena grimaced as pain rushed through her, the baby was coming. She had sent Collin away and refused to go to a hospital. She wasn't just being stubborn, her baby was going to be spectacular, supernatural and she couldn't risk the people at the Hospital noticing any strangeness…she had sent Collin away because his anxiety for her had bitten through his "No Fear" philosophy and he was becoming distracted in his agitation. She had only one person she wished for then, with all her being…her best friend whom she had not seen in three years. As the final contraction shook her, and Diane, who had came to aide the birth of Jimena's daughter as she had Jimena's, handed the baby girl to her, Jimena knew what to name her. In an exhausted voice she called to her husband, he came at a run and knelt beside her looking in awe at the babe in her arms.

"Collin" she whispered.

"Yes" he said softly, stroking her brow his eyes full of adoration and wonder.

"I want to name her Serenity after-after Serena" she said , her voice trembling. "Is that OK?"

The blue eyes that met hers answered the question and he pulled his family to him. Diane smiled and left them unnoticed.

Later that night a necklace appeared at baby Serenity Christine's throat. It was a pendant with the two snakes wound round a staff holding a round golden brown orb with small symbols engraved in it.

Michael Saratoga paced in the waiting room of the hospital in which his wife was given birth. When they left no doubt the paparazzi would bombard them. His and his wife's music career had careened upward after high school and he knew that while Vanessa loved singing and the adoration of fans, part of her wished for a normalcy. The two had announced that once the baby was born they would stop singing and try and pursue quiet almost normal lives.

Vanessa screamed as pain ripped through her…the pregnancy had been very difficult and the baby was two months early. As the child was brought forth Vanessa felt a terrible dread and despair. She was exhausted but she heard no reassuring cry from the newborn. A nurse brought the still babe and lay her in Vanessa's arms, in her exhaustion and grief Vanessa thought she saw a silvery glow around the woman.

"May I give her a necklace?" asked the woman and for some reason Vanessa nodded

The nurse put a small chain around the baby's neck. When the charm, a pair of praying hands holding a white silver orb with tiny engravings on it, touched the baby's chest breath rushed through the small being and a mewling cry came from her. Vanessa though the woman was an angel as she held her baby.

Someone asked her what she would name her little girl and Vanessa felt a flash of hazy memory as if from a dream and said "I will call her Catty, her name will be Catherin Angeline, but she will be called Catty" It seemed so right.

Michael came in then and smiling and crying touched the face of this goddess-woman who was his wife and their little miracle.

Serena sighed softly looking at the moon. It was the same one as shone down on the earth, there because she was. Unveiled by her magic sealing the two apart yet sharing the same night sky. Stanton came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as her hand found her stomach-swollen with life. She was content for now. She relaxed against him and grinned up at him "Thanks for staying with me through this whole crazy ride" she whispered

Stanton smiled back at her "You weren't that bad." he assured her.

Serena's eyebrows arched incredulously "Not that bad…that must be the whole rose colored glasses thing…it's like I've been through the most extreme emotional hurricane…one moment I'm ecstatic the next I feel like raging at the heavens and screaming in…" despair she would not even say it…she actually had felt despair and she knew not why. "Nefandus has even took to storming, effected by the extremity"

Stanton laughed "Its called hormones" he traced gently across her mind. "I just wished you'd let me pull your mind from it and shield you." he whispered. She nodded and reached through their telepathic connection to let him feel her certainty that that was not to be done. She had felt that the emotions were not her own but those of her unborn little girl's. "I know" he whispered. But he had felt so helpless.

Stanton had refused to let her suffer alone and merged minds with her in the stormiest tempests, he too had felt that the emotions were not Serena's but that was so insane an idea. And did that mean that his child was suffering too and he was unable to help her as he was Serena.

Suddenly Serena's breath came in hard. "Serena!" he asked worriedly.

The calm words traced cross his mind. "Its Time"

Then "Stanton, someone is coming to help me. Do not be afraid. Do not fear" This confused Stanton, until her saw who had taken Serena's hand.

"Hecate" Fear clawed his belly. The death giver. "This is woman's ritual, Stanton. You must wait here"

As the door to their bedroom closed Stanton felt a wave of peace from Serena, and then he felt her gently close her mind to him.

Stanton paced for hours, fear and anxiety in him so very strong. He ran his hands through his hair as he paced, and paced and then "Stanton" the word traced his mind weakly. He flung the door open to their bedroom to see Serena laying their pale as moonlight with exhaustion holding a crimson wrapped bundle.

He rushed to her side and holding her looked into the blanket at their daughter. "I names her Elisabeth Loreen after both our grandmothers as we discussed." she whispered smiling faintly.

"She's beautiful." Stanton had felt such awe only once, when he first met Serena. He looked at the small for in his goddess's arms he noticed something A necklace-his heart leapt to his throat.

He reached out and picked up the charm gently…a pendant shaped like two swans whose necks made a heart that held a small pinkish sphere with symbols engraved on it. His eyes met Serena's. Serena shrugged…"she is the daughter of a goddess, Stanton I don't think she could be any less than one herself. I don't recognize it but it holds awesome power…Hecate said she had a great destiny and that I should trust it as I did my own" she sounded helpless.

Stanton drew a breath and pulled them close "Whatever it is, I'll protect both of you " he said fervently, already loving the little girl with the strength of passion that had fueled his love for Serena.

"I love you Stanton" said Serena solemnly

"I love you too both of you" he replied fiercely.

And so it began.

THANK YOU to my first ever reviewer, Tethe'alla. Thanks to you my muse is happy. Please R&R.

With love,

Elirine


	4. Three Fates

-1The Moirai was furious. The One had made three beautiful threads that could be neither cut nor woven to overpower their destinies to replace the Moirai and all the old ones so that the old gods could rejoin the one. The One had even made the threads to be able to force the Moirai to go into it and relinquish the powers that had corrupted it. Atropos could not cut any of the threads., but the two sisters Klotho and Atropos lent their strength to Lachesis so that she could put some small twists in the Trisangreal destinies.

Together they intone as Lachesis wove"

"The first to be born, though her clay and form be impeccable, impenetrable and strong shall have a powerful urge, a darkness that resides inside her soul and heart that are held within the supreme vessel made. A darkness that shall need and desire to use the arts of war she must preserve to make herself a dictator like no other"

The sisters spun everything to aide this desire, and then began the second one.

"The middle of the three, a bridge between the two, Heart and Mind are hers, love that created this power outside of what we wove. To protect love for all but though her own passionate heart shall love and be loved as strong as her parents before her that love shall never stand other forces. Each time the passionate love shall shatter the passionate heart and each time as the sand is beat by the waves shall she be worn by her own nature and that which she protects"

The sisters spun on reaching for the pure silvery whit thread, having done wit the blood red and the soft pink threads.

"The youngest who shall be the link to the spiritual and the ONE, protected by her sisters shall be, and though she gives hope to men shall never feel it for herself only the echo of it in others. In despair deep shall she always be."

Their spinning done the sisters cackled and laughed, drunk with their own power, they had defeated the ONE and outdone HIM.

A powerful voice answered "Do you think that? The adversity you wove for them are what will make them the three to guide the earth through its destruction and renewal"

The three laughed believing not in their arrogance.


	5. Elisabeth

_Thought_ **Telepathy**

It was a dream. Serenity Christine looked around the room she was in again. A bedroom she had never seen in her life. The room was round and pink and cream with a four-poster with sheer ice pink curtains and the bed was the same ice pink with cream trimming and cream carpet. _That girl looks familiar _thought Rennie, as the girl seated at the vanity stood and turned towards her. The girl looked to be about 10 years old and was dressed in a silky high necked Victorian nightgown of ice pink and cream lace. The girl had long hair that spilt in waves down her shoulders like dark water. _She looks like a princess._

"Are you preparing?" asked the girl her voice very pretty, like pink and cream like her room.

"Preparing for what?" asked Serenity.

"For your-our Destiny of course" said the girl, as if she had asked which way was up

"What destiny?" asked Rennie

The girl's fine dark eyebrows rose incredulously "Pandia has not told you?"

"Who's Pandia?" asked Rennie loudly, getting fed up with this.

The girl flinched "Not so loud you'll give me a headache. Ask you mother who Pandia is. Tell her you need to know. Tell her that the party is starting without us and we are the party. Tell her she has to be real with you or we'll lose the guardian of hope."

The girl fades and the room fades with her.

Elisabeth Loreen came out of her trance, knowing that her words would tell Pandia who she was-or at least tell Aunt Jimena who she was. She hoped the punkish cousin of hers would deliver those words. The other girl was not even aware of their destiny and the guardian of hope was being destroyed by despair. Elisabeth could feel the suffering in her mind, but she could not reach her from Nefandus even in dreams.

She had heard the Moirai's prophecy before her birth and knew what had been said of her destiny-of their destiny, but she felt she didn't know enough. She blew out the candles and thanked the guardians of the four directions for protecting her in her journey to Serenity Christine's dream. She decided she needed to talk to her mother. She often talked with her mother when she was troubled-she didn't ever let her mother know the full prophecy of the Moirai or her father for that matter. Other than the extent of her emotions she told them everything-and they loved her unconditionally.

_Mother_ she called_ Mother where are you? Can I come talk to you?_ The response was immediate. _Elisabeth, sweetie are you alright?_ She smiled and basked in the love, warmth and concern her mother sent her.

_I'm fine mother, just fustrated…I am having difficulty with some of my studies_ It wasn't a lie. She found her mother in the music room she paused to listen to her mother's cello. Elisabeth loved music as much as Serena did, and she played cello, harp and piano. Harp was her favorite and she often played harp with her mother playing cello-they sounded beautiful together. Music would give Elisabeth things other than what was going on in Earth to think of. Lost in the beauty of the music Elisabeth was mid pirouette when Serena stopped playing abruptly. Elisabeth tumbled to the ground laughing at her oblivious state and stuck her tongue out at her laughing mother.

Serena helped her daughter up and hugged her tight, kissing her forehead. "Alright sweetie what do you want to talk about?" she asked brushing Elisabeth's dark waves back.

"It's about me leaving soon" Elisabeth flinched at the pain that crossed her mothers features.

"Honey your only 12 years old" said Serena softly

"Mother I don't want to leave-but I'll have to transport to earth soon, they need be so badly. I don't want to go, but my responsibility as a Goddess of the Trisangreal-Mother" to Elisabeth's horror tears flooded her eyes and she starting crying in earnest


	6. To love a goddess part one

Serena held her daughter close and rocked her gently whispering meaningless words of comfort to the child she loved more than life.

"Sweetie, its ok, sweetie it will be alright." Serena felt helpless. **Stanton I don't know what to do here….she's too young to have to be a goddess but that's what she is and what's worse is I can't tell her it won't be hard or **…Serena was rambling. Stanton formed behind them.

"Hey imp," Stanton's voice was infinitely tender and playful at the same time, "I've got something for you." Serena smiled gratefully at him; Elisabeth looked at him for a second "YOU DID GET THE CAT!!!!" she jumped up ecstatically and hugged Stanton tightly "Oh daddy she's so pretty and sweet and can I name her Mirabella? She's a beautiful image and now I will have a friend to go with me to Earth and I won't be so completely alone." Her voice trembled on alone but she smiled brilliantly. She skipped towards the door "Where are you going sweetie?" asked Serena

"Mother, daddy got me a kitten and she's in my room waiting for me" said Elisabeth laughed happily and skipped off. Serena and Stanton were used to their daughter's emotional extremes.

Serena looked at Stanton questioningly. **She heard your thoughts and knew about the kitten?**

Stanton gave her a bemused expression **I thought I'd blocked her she's so strong**

Serena sighed **I didn't know how hard it was to love a goddess you feel the need to protect-I have no idea how to protect her from her destiny, or if I even can. She keeps blocking me so that I don't know the extent of her suffering or even everything in that damn prophecy**

Stanton laughed gently **I on the other hand love a goddess who has the same tendency for trouble and hiding her own pain**

Serena gave him a small guilty smile **"I love you" **

Short update I know but bear with me…Thank you all for the wonderful support. Oh and Elisabeth looks to be about 10 but she's 12 almost 13 and Rennie is 13 and Catty 12-they are going to have to start fighting younger. My next post will have an update on Catty.


	7. The Fall

Catty sat in her room, her beautiful tired eyes staring out a window. She had just gotten the call from John Carver and was lost in grief and despair. Mr. Carver had called to tell the students hat Eva Longpre had been found in her room killed by her own hand.

"And why not?" Catty asked herself "Everything's getting worse and there's nothing we can do but wait for the blows" The moon was dark tonight, though lately even the soft glow of moonlight had not made her feel any better at all.

She had known Eva needed help-knew she had needed saving- and she, Catty, hadn't saved her. She knew Eva's death was her fault she might as well have pulled the trigger herself.

Maybe she should join Eva…its not like she was doing much good here anyway.

She got up and moved, trancelike, to her French doors and opening them stepped out onto her balcony. The cool night air brushed her body as she climbed on her rails. Balancing on the balustrade and looked down at the marble patio. If she fell just right she would snap her neck and die instantly. She had felt the pain as the bullet tore through Eva's body. She would not have the courage to do that even if she had a gun. She drew a deep breath and jumped.

**NOOOOOOOOOO!** Screamed a feminine voice **Do not be so selfish-What about those who love you?** Suddenly Catty felt love fill her and she felt the depth of her parents' love all through her being, _what have I done _thought Catty in horror _I can't stop it _she thought panicked.

**Let yourself relax and feel love and warmth flow through you like light **the voice was commanding and authoritative, and for some reason Catty automatically did as the voice ordered and as the stone rushed to meet her she felt light and heat flow through her and almost become her and then...nothing. She felt like she was floating. Was it over that quickly?

**No you are using your gift, why not look around and see for yourself.**

Catty saw that she was in the air and floating up from the ground and she was surprised and she tensed and the light feeling fled and she was falling again.

**Damnit that's it I'm going to cease control and put you safely to sleep!**

With that she felt herself become the light again and float into her room and into her bed as sleep claimed her.

In LA a girl with honey colored hair lay unconscious on the beach

In another real sealed apart, lay a young girl crumpled on the ground while blood pooled around her dark head like a crimson halo.

As always thanks for the R&R, please continue…comments, advice, all are welcome…oh and I know its really dark but the story is going to be dark-and get darker-and yes the girls are 12 & 13 and having to deal earlier-but so is the rest of their generation…oh and they (the 3 goddesses) ARE immortal but if they take their own lives then they don't recover


End file.
